A Cyberspace Transition
by Smashgunner
Summary: After an explosion in a parallel universe sent two friends flying through the air, Cyberspace opened, taking them in and spitting them out over the skies of Gamindustri. Separating them and dropping them in two key points in the world. Separated from everyone they know and love...again. They're dragged along on the adventures of the crew.


Wind soared past his ears as he flew through the sky. He could just barely make out his friend in his arms past the warnings in his vision. He was damaged. More damaged than he should be able to survive. Blowing himself up had damaged him less than this. He couldn't feel his left arm. He couldn't feel his legs. All he could feel was the agonizing pain over the parts of his body he could feel.

But he couldn't focus on the pain. He had to make sure Yuki was safe. That was his priority. That was his mission.

Attempting to look passed the warnings, all he could see was water and clouds. He was starting to fall. If he didn't do something, Yuki would drown and he would shut down. Those were not good things.

But he was already starting to fail. Everything was fading away.

Yet deep down in the recesses of his memory banks, a memory flashed. And acting on less than a faint idea, he pulled.

The world opened like a door. Only data on the other side.

**(((Beep)))**

Cyberspace was a dimension made only of data. It was a place where cyber elves could be used without fear of death. A place where energy was nearly infinite. But it was incredibly difficult to access. In another dimension. More than a hundred years from now, a being so powerful would awaken. Cyberspace would rupture and openings would appear across the globe. Closing when the Maverick Hunter known only as Zero destroyed him.

But behind Cyberspace and by extension every other dimension. There was a space between all dimensions. Only as big as a solar system. A place with infinite possibilities. Every interpretation was true. Every variation had occurred.

A place where goddesses were as much machine as they were human. A place where four floating continents and their goddesses fought for a magical force called "Shares." The lifeblood of the goddesses and the force that gave them their power. There was only a finite number of shares in the world. The number would grow as the population did but the goddesses fought for these shares in an effort to overpower the others and become "The one true goddess." A battle that had been going on for over one thousand years.

This was the Hyperdimension. Or at least, it was _supposed_ to be the Hyperdimension. But that was about to change.

**(((Beep)))**

Yuki felt weightless. He didn't move. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. His body was covered in burns. He had been nearly incinerated enough times to know just how burnt he was just by the amount of pain he was in.

He knew he would have died if his friend didn't cover him. He attempted to open his eyes. Even though they were open all he saw were vague shapes. It was as if he had placed his eyes on his arms and stayed still. But that's not what was happening.

All of a sudden weight returned to his body as he jerked and the colors faded in exchange for a view that he could only describe as breath taking. He vaguely heard a mechanical shift and what seemed like an elevator closing before gravity seemed to take its hold on him. The arm that he didn't even know had been holding him had let go.

The sudden change in environment dazed him. He didn't even see the strange white and pink mass impact him until he felt his ribs shatter under the impact as both him and the mass spearheaded towards the ground that he now realized was below him.

'Am I even going to survive?' he thought as his body fell victim to shock. On top of everything else that had happened to the man recently, the stress caused him to faint.

**(((Beep)))**

In this new dimension that shall remain un-named, there float four land masses. Lowee. The land of...Well, you know all this don't you? You wouldn't be reading a fanfiction in this category if you didn't. If you don't...go watch a let's play or something eh? Or read a different fic. Or heck, play the games. They're fun.

Anyways, in Lowee there's a basillicom. Where the Goddess White Heart, otherwise known as Blanc lives and works. Though it is where she is the majority of the time, she's busy. Doing what? Fighting on Celestia for the title of the true goddess.

A loud crash through the roof calls the attention of everyone doing business inside the building. Civilians waiting to talk to their goddess hit the floor covering their heads. Many of them screaming in surprise. The loyal guards spread out. Making sure that nobody is injured and the rest going to the foreign body that just crashed through the building they pledge their lives to protect.

Imagine their surprise when they find a boy no more than fifteen lying in a small crater in the floor. Sparking out of missing mechanical limbs and not moving. Speaking of limbs, they couldn't see any clothing on the boy at all. Only compact metal.

"What...What do we do?" One of them asks. They were trained to defend and escort rowdy civilians out of the building. None of them were technicians or doctors.

"I...don't know. Do we call a doctor? A repairman?" Another asks to nobody in particular. A particularly commanding guard named Skipper hops into the small crater. Taking command of the situation.

"Both! Stevens, go get a room prepped! Make sure it's big enough for several people. Jameson! You call Dr. Mario. Preferably sooner rather than later! Riko! You call a construction company. Everyone else start cleaning up this rubble! We need this place fixed before Lady White Heart comes back!"

"SIR YES SIR!" With an enthusiastic cry, everyone got to work on their tasks. The fallen robot boy was taken to an isolated room and placed on a medical bed. The rubble from the broken roof was cleared in nearly no time at all. Unfortunately, the crater and the hole remained. A sign was placed to make sure nobody fell and the roof was covered with a tarp and loosely taped down.

**(((Beep)))**

There were some days that Yuki just regretted waking up on.

Today was one of those days as he could only feel pain. There was not a part of his body that was not in excruciating pain. Opening his eyes hurt so much that he didn't want to close them again. He was scared to move.

Just what had hit him? Where was he? Where was Smash?

The latter two questions were more important. But to find the answers, he had to move.

Loud cracks echoed through the area he had landed in as his body moved despite its protests. But nothing around could hear the cracks over the deafening scream that left Yuki's throat as he rolled over. A feat that would have amazed him if he hadn't just rolled over using one of his two shattered arms. How had he even moved?

"Ah! He's awake!" A female voice called out. He couldn't see her from his position as his face was flat on the dirt.

"Who..."He managed to rasp out before gasping in pain. It hurt so much. Just moving his vocal cords sent spasms across his body that he could barely contain. He heard footsteps rushing across the dirt. They got close to him and he heard the girl kneel over.

"You're so hurt..." The voice started to fade. He quickly realized that he was probably starting to bleed out. His senses were dulling. He couldn't speak. Right before he passed out though, he felt what was left of his ribs painfully shift as he was slowly and shakily picked up. 

**(((Beep)))**

Waking up a second time was much less of a chore. He couldn't feel pain anymore so that was nice. Some kind of pain killer? Or was he just paralyzed?

No, he could feel himself getting poked in the foot so that ruled out paralysis.

"So do you think he's gonna wake up Compa? Maybe he's dead and he has a letter asking whoever finds it to complete his quest?" A young sounding voice said. He _really_ didn't want to open his eyes right now. Too tired.

"Nep Nep I'm sure he's fine...I sure hope so anyways."

Alright so they're just going to talk. He was never going to get back to sleep like this. He slowly opened his eyes, flinching as the bright light shining above him hurt.

"Alright alright I'm up...No need to talk like I'm already dead." Yuki said as he looked to see just who was talking.

A seemingly prepubescent lavender haired girl and another, older girl wearing a nearly peach colored sweater.

What? It wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever woken up to but he was certainly confused.

"Ugh...So are your parents around here?" It was only now that he started speaking that he felt the splitting headache. At least the rest of his body seemed to be working, he thought idly as he sat up and looked around. He was only on a futon. A bed across the room with sheets messed up and half taken off.

Anyways, the small kid with lavender hair opened her mouth to protest but wasn't able to start talking before the older girl did. She did however take a look down and appeared to be inspecting his body now that he was sitting up..

"I live alone Mister. I found Nep Nep here in the same crater I found you. You both fell from the sky. Do you know each other?" She asked. Yuki didn't even have to glance at 'Nep Nep' before giving his answer.

"Nope!" He answered swiftly. The question did make Yuki think about other pressing questions. He fell out of the sky?

Right. That explosion...Smash covered him.

"Smash!" He shouted suddenly as his mind snapped to full attention. "Was there anyone else with me in the crater!" He shouted at the older girl, his voice pleading for an answer.

She shook her head and her face softened into a small frown. "I'm sorry Mister but I only found you and Nep Nep there. Is Smash a person?"

Yuki nodded rapidly. "I have to find him. He's probably damaged. I'll just have to keep an ear out for any fallen robots." He said, voice trembling ever so slightly as he tried to get up only to be gently held down by the girl.

"You're still hurt. As a nurse I can't let my patient try and walk around so soon after being patched up!" She said with pride. The girl at her side shuddered at something, but Yuki couldn't tell what.

Deciding to trust the nurse, he lied back down. If reluctantly. "Well can I at least know your names? I'd rather not be operated on by someone I don't know the name of." He asked. Trying to get his priorities in order.

The lavender haired girl seemed ready to burst as she finally got the time to speak. "Well finally you ask! I'm Neptune! Memory losing extraordinaire!" Neptune said as Yuki fought the urge to plug his ears at the loud voice. He could already feel the headache coming back on and he knew the cause was her volume.

"My name's Compa. It's nice to meet you Mister." Compa said as she smiled at Yuki. A thought seemed to pop into her mind as her smile turned into a worried frown.

"Um...Do you remember your name? Nep Nep lost her memory when she fell from the sky. I want to make sure that you didn't lose yours."

"Ah I'm sure he's fiiine Compa. Look at him! He's probably gotten way more hurt than a silly little fall!" Neptune reassured, patting Compa on the back. Yuki shook his head for a number of reasons.

"Nah my head's fine. Brain has my memories locked up tight." He said, tapping his head. The action caused him to notice that he wasn't wearing his tunic. He suddenly felt very naked. The bandages wrapped tightly around him didn't do much to make him feel covered.

"So...Now that the guy's awake that means we can finally go check out my landing site right Compa?" Neptune asked impatiently motioning towards the door. A pout on her face.

Compa shook her head. "I'm sorry Nep Nep but I have to make sure that Mister..."

"Yuki."

"Mister Yuki is alright. We can't just leave him here even if we're really fast. He might have other things wrong that I couldn't see." She explained.

"Ohhhhh! But I don't want to wait Compa! I wanna go find my memories and go off on an adventure! Not wait for a relevant character to heal! That's supposed of happen _offscreen_!" Neptune complained as she raised her arms into the air in exasperation.

While the constant talk as if this were a game did bother Yuki slightly, he had no worries that he was a fictional character and that she had some powers of awareness. He had been to a game before. It's where he got his gear after all. He wondered how Hyrule was doing. There was probably a new Link or something. Better that Link than him he supposed.

Yuki got the feeling that the girl would complain until she got her way. He..._really_ didn't want to deal with that. Despite knowing that the nurse was right and he had to recover, he decided that his body's health was less important than his overall sanity.

While Compa was busy re-explaining herself to Neptune, he leapt to his feet, flinching as he felt his ribs creak. Was that the right term? Could ribs even creak? He wasn't a biology major. So, he didn't know. But he did know that his ribs did... something. The sound of his feet hitting the floor did alert Compa however who turned around as Yuki stretched his arms out.

"Mister Yuki we just went over this. I can't have you out of bed!" She said, but before she attempted to do anything, Yuki held out his hand.

"Look I'm obviously fine enough to stand and walk, if Neptune wants to go check out wherever we landed, I don't see why we can't if I'm alright. It'll be a walk in the park! Perhaps literally even." He said, taking a better look around the room now that he was standing up. The first thing he noticed was that his precious items were located on a table at the end of the room. Which included his tunic, hat, sword and shield. The second was that there was an _enormous_ syringe leaning up against the wall next to his items. Why would anyone need a syringe so large?

Despite his reassurance, Compa still looked worried. Yuki wasn't nearly uninjured like Neptune was, He had been broken in several places. But at the same time, Neptune looked like she was seriously considering breaking down the door and exploring by herself. Sighing lightly, she nodded.

"Alright! Let's go then!" She said, a smile on her face as she started to think of the positives. Neptune let out a whoop of joy and Yuki moved to slide on his gear the moment he got the go ahead. He wondered if he should even bring his weapons, but leaving them behind wasn't something he wanted to do either, so he just elected to take them.

For some reason he felt like this wouldn't be a simple trip.

**(((Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)))**

_Hey there! Thanks for giving this a read. I just wanted to give an info dump on a few things that I don't feel like I'll be able to mention anywhere else._

_First off, While Smash and Yuki are based off real people (Me and my friend.) They are not 'us'. They've gone through different experiences and through those experiences, have become different people. They have backstories that aren't just 'I got hit by a truck and now I'm here'._

_Because I don't want you to read the fanfic that came before this story, I'll give a quick summary. 8 people fall into the world of RWBY. Each of those 8 people had already been taken to a different universe. After building relationships with the cast, Yuki (The main character of this Fic) found a train in a mountain and wanted to tell his friends about it, but decided to bring Smash first. Because he's a Reploid (Replicated android, a Megaman X concept) so he must be good with machines. In a decision I slightly regret, the train was magical and exploded. Sending the two flying through the mountain out the opposite end and into the air. Where the events of this fic started._

_Also I'll keep fourth wall breaking outside of Neptune to a minimum._

_Finally, if there are any grammar mistakes that bugged you in any way, let me know! I'd love to make reading this fic a better experience. Especially since it's just more OC's in Gamindustri. An unremarkable done to death concept._

_Have a good day people!_


End file.
